


Lovers Part

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Two people come out of a building...





	Lovers Part

Two people come out of a building. The building is an apartment building where the couple live, well lived. One would be leaving, and the other watching them go. The New York Streets were full of people as usual. And the people passing might glance upon this sad depressing scene, but none of them would care, as it's none of their business.   
Blue eyes watched the people coming and going as legs walked down the stairs and arms carried a box full of belongings. A figure stood up on the balcony and watched the other leave, eyes filled with tears. Lips wanted to speak the words the heart was saying, but didn't. Blues looked up and meet amber ones, and those lips always wanted to speak what the heart was telling it, but didn't.   
And blue eyes stared into amber ones, and both felt timeless, a million miles away, but never closer. For both of them, it was almost like the time rewinded. Like, those arms were carrying the box in and not out, and the sun was shining instead of rain, and smiles instead of frowns, and hearts beating faster instead of breaking. But that was not what was happening, that was the past. And mistakes coast both of them something that you couldn't put a price on. Both of them wanted to run to the other one, and embrace them in their arms and never let go. And both of them wanted their lips to meet, and only part for a quick breath of air. Though that didn't happen. Neither one of them moved, or spoke a single word, to them what felt like forever.  
Blue eyes looked away, as tears fell from them, and amber eyes looked away too, also shedding tears. Legs walked down the street, arms carried the box of belongings away, and the heart inside the chest broke. Other legs walked back inside, hands shut the doors, and the heart inside that chest also broke.


End file.
